


Love Knot

by Contrail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dating, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, though it will take the three of them a while to get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrail/pseuds/Contrail
Summary: During the Grand Magic Games, Gray learns an unexpected truth about Lyon's feelings for him.  As the relationships between the two of them and Juvia become even more tangled, will the three of them be able to figure out what they really want?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and is being used without permission. No profit is being made from this story.

Gray was glad that it didn't take very long for Juvia to come to, because stuck in a block of ice with Lyon really wasn't someplace he wanted to be, and embarrassing as it was to admit, neither of them could free themselves right now (or, y'know, move at all). Careful to make her water hot but not scalding, she started releasing a steady stream of it over the top of their icy prison. The ice around them was slowly but surely melted away by the water washing over it.

Once the ice was thin enough that they could break through it, Lyon was the first one to move, pulling himself off of Gray with an expression of great relief on his face and quickly turning away to stalk off towards Lamia Scale's lodgings. Gray swiftly shook himself free of the remnants of the ice cube and started after the other Ice-Make mage, ignoring Juvia's attempts to get him to stay put so she could check him for injuries. He was fine, but he'd be damned if he'd let Lyon just walk away right now without giving him a piece of his mind.

If Lyon hadn't shown up, maybe he could have spent more time enjoying Juvia's company before certain idiot guildmates made a mess of everything (after he talked her out of her silly idea to ride that slide, of course). And if he hadn't been around, Gray _definitely_ wouldn't have had the weird, uncomfortable, and unsettling experience of going down the stupid love slide with Lyon hugging him, their arms wrapped around each other's naked chests. Being around Lyon always gave him this weird, antsy feeling, actually, particularly when they got up into each other's faces or the like, but it was probably just because he found Lyon so irritating.

Anyway, Gray was mad at him for ruining what was supposed to be a fun night (along with an idiot pink-haired Dragon Slayer, but he could always pound Natsu over it later). Chasing him out of the (now ruined) water park into the streets of Crocus, he called after him, "Lyon! Come back here!"

Lyon looked back over his shoulder at him but kept walking - if anything, he sped up. "No." His response was as simple and blunt as it was unexpected. Gray frowned. Shouldn't the silver-haired man be just as mad about having ended up on that slide with him as he was? He'd certainly seemed angry while they were going down it.

Well, whatever. He'd just have to change Lyon's mind about wanting to fight him, that's all. "Since when have you been willing to back down from a challenge?!" he yelled again at his back.

Stiffening, Lyon hesitated for a moment, but then continued on like he hadn't heard it at all. Gray was growing increasingly frustrated with Lyon's weird disintrest in having things out. "Damnit, Lyon! Don't just ignore me!" When he just kept walking, a thoroughly fed-up Gray brought his hands together, determined to stop Lyon from walking away one way or another. "Ice-Make: Wall!"

A wall of ice sprung up in front of Lyon, blocking off the side street they were taking and finally forcing him to stop in his tracks and turn to face the other Ice-Make mage. "Do we have to do this right now, Gray? Really?"

Fisting his hands at his sides, Gray glared at him. "Yeah, we do."

Lyon let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Can't you just let it go? I don't want to fight you right now."

But Gray didn't want to let it go. Instead, he asked, "Why not?!"

His face taking on a strangely pensive expression, Lyon looked away. "I…" His voice trailed off, as if he was having trouble putting what he wanted to say into words, and then he shook his head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

He turned away, preparing to make something to break down the wall blocking the street, when Gray stepped forward and grabbed one of his wrists, pulling Lyon back around to face him. "What do you mean, 'I wouldn't understand'? Don't be so mysterious!"

Lyon's eyes narrowed as his mouth pulled into a scowl. "It doesn't matter. Now let go of me!" He tried to pull his wrist out of Gray's grasp, but their strengths were too closely matched for him to be able to do so easily.

Keeping a tight grasp on Lyon's wrist, he leaned forward, nearly pressing his forehead against Lyon's as he matched him glare for glare. "What is _up_ with you?! You've been acting weird since the slide!"

After making one last failed attempt to pull away from Gray, something seemed to snap inside Lyon, and he retorted, "You really want to know what's up with me? Then fine, I'll show you!"

And then Lyon's lips were pressed against his. Gray froze on the spot. A small part of his brain that wasn't completely consumed by shock noted that they felt a little dry and chapped against his own. Before he could respond, or even figure out how he _wanted_ to respond, the kiss was over, as Lyon took advantage of his surprise to pull away from him and make an elephant to break through the wall he'd made earlier.

Gray just stared blankly after Lyon until Juvia's soft voice broke him out of his reverie. "Gray-sama? Are you alright?"

Turning to look at her, he wondered if she'd seen Lyon kiss him. Probably not, he concluded. If she had, she'd probably have been throwing some kind of jealous fit already. She'd thrown ones over girls doing far less to him, after all. So he tried to act normal as he replied, "Um, yeah. …Let's just go back to our lodgings."

Juvia gave him an uncertain look but nodded. "Alright. Good night, then, Gray-sama." She turned to make her way to where Fairy Tail's second team was staying, but she couldn't keep herself from pausing and looking back at him over her shoulder for a moment before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

As he trudged his way to the Honeybone Lodge, where his team was staying, Gray was lost in his own thoughts, which had been thrown into confusion by what had just happened between him and Lyon. Why had Lyon kissed him? Had he meant it as a joke? Had it just been a trick to get him to let Lyon go, so he could leave without having to explain himself? But Lyon _had_ said that he'd show Gray what he'd been talking about. Could… could Lyon like him _that_ way…? It would sort of make what he'd been saying make sense, but… It was just such a weird idea to even contemplate, that he didn't know what to think or do about it.

Then there was his own reaction to the kiss. If you'd asked him before that night how he'd react if another guy kissed him, he'd've said that he'd be disgusted, or at least found the experience unpleasant. Hell, even now he didn't like the idea of some random guy kissing him. And Lyon often managed to get under his skin just by existing. But… while he'd definitely been surprised by Lyon kissing him, it hadn't been- he hadn't found it to be unpleasant. Not that he'd found it pleasant, either - really, it had been too short and sudden for him to form a definite opinion on it. Shouldn't he have hated it, though?!

This entire line of thought was giving him a headache. Finally reaching the inn, he let out a deep sigh. He'd just try to pretend the whole incident hadn't happened and push any thought of it out of his mind. It's not like what had happened really mattered that much, right?

But as the games continued, he couldn't keep the incident out of his mind. When there were other things to concentrate on, like the competitions, Gray could ignore what had happened, but thoughts about it would creep back in whenever there was a lull in activity. He kept asking himself two questions: Why had Lyon kissed him? Why didn't he hate being kissed by Lyon? Outwardly, though, he gave no sign that anything strange had happened. Neither did Lyon, and he wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.

It wasn't until after Fairy Tail's amazing victory in the Grand Magic Games, and some catastrophe involving dragons and a magical gate was averted by a version of Lucy from the future, apparently, that he decided that he couldn't just leave things like this. Those questions wouldn't stop nagging at him, and the only way he could think of to try to get answers for them was to talk to Lyon about it. And it would be easier if he did that while the guilds were all still in Crocus. The king was going to hold a celebration the next day for the end of the Games - that would probably the best time to try to talk to him.


	2. 1 - The Agreement

Gray didn't like having to dress up. Fancy clothes always felt so stuffy that it was almost inevitable he'd end up losing all of them at least once during an event. So when Gajeel pointed out that he'd lost his clothes already, he couldn't even really get mad about it. Once he'd managed to find them and put them back on (sampling some of the food provided along the way), he started looking around for Lyon. He didn't have to search for too long before he spotted him.

He had to admit to himself that Lyon looked good, dressed up in a dark coat that contrasted with his pale hair. He noticed Gray approaching him and raised an eyebrow at him, as if surprised that he had sought him out. "Gray."

"Lyon." He paused for a moment, considering how to proceed. At least none of Lyon's teammates were around. "…Could we talk privately? About what happened the other night."

Lyon looked taken aback for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to talk." As they began moving towards the edges of the ballroom, he continued, "I'm surprised you're bringing the topic up, though. From how you'd been acting, I thought that you'd decided to forget it ever happened."

Gray shrugged uncomfortably. "It wasn't something I could manage to forget."

There were some side rooms connected to the ballroom, and they picked one that held a couple of sofas and other comfortable chairs to use, closing the door halfway behind them. Lyon took a couple of strides away from Gray before turning around, looking down at his feet, an oddly sad and resigned expression on his face. "Say whatever it is that you have to say to me, then."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gray asked, "Why did you kiss me? Was it a joke, a trick, or…?"

Looking up, Lyon blinked at him, appearing surprised by his questions. "No, it wasn't a trick or a joke," he said slowly.

Gray's brow furrowed. "Then why…?"

Lyon let out a frustrated sigh. "Why does someone usually kiss another person?"

So… Lyon _did_ like him like that. "…How long?" The question left him unbidden.

"How long what?"

"How long have you, y'know…?" Gray made vague gestures with his hands.

"Oh." Lyon looked away, an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Since we parted on Galuna Island."

Blinking, it took Gray a few moments to process that statement. Lyon had felt that way about him for that long…? And it had been even longer for him than it had been for Gray, because of what happened on Tenrou. "…Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked, perplexed. It's not like Lyon had been shy about pursuing Juvia. Speaking of which… "And what about you and Juvia?"

Gaze meeting his own once more, an irritated Lyon replied, "My feelings for Juvia-chan are completely genuine! It's hardly impossible to feel affection for more than one person at a time, you know." Then Lyon let out another sigh and looked down again. "I didn't say anything about it because I never thought that there was any chance of you reciprocating. Can you honestly say that your response would be anything other 'I'll never be interested in you' or some ruder variation there of?" His voice had turned bitter, evidence of lingering pain that Gray hadn't been aware existed in his fellow student until now. As much as he often fought with Lyon, Gray didn't like seeing him feel that, particularly not because of him.

"Don't just assume how I'd react to something," grumbled Gray. " _I_ haven't even figured out how I'm going to react, so how could _you_ know?"

"Fine. I misjudged you," Lyon said, a bit begrudgingly. "So, now that you know, where _do_ things stand between us?"

Silence stretched between them as Gray attempted to put his thoughts into some semblance of order. He wasn't sure what made Lyon different, that he wouldn't reject the thought of feeling that way about him out of hand the way he would pretty much any other guy he could think of. But as weird as the idea of Lyon being attracted to him was, it was also kinda… intriguing, he guessed. Did that fact mean that he might be attracted to Lyon himself, at least a little? He _had_ always felt weird around Lyon in a way he didn't around other guys since the two of them had met again. At first he'd thought it'd been because of how they'd parted after Ur sacrificed herself, but the feeling hadn't gone away even after they'd reconciled…

Then there was the brief kiss they'd shared. Gray was still wondering what it would've been like if the kiss had lasted long enough for him to react with anything other than pure shock. And people didn't usually wonder what it would be like to kiss people that they weren't attracted to at all. The more he thought about it, the more pieces of a puzzle that he'd never really cared to examine too closely were coming together into a surprising whole. Not only did Lyon have feelings for him, but Gray was at least somewhat attracted to him as well.

So the question now was, what should he do about it? Did he even want things to be any different from how they had been? Glancing at Lyon out of the corner of his eye, Gray scratched that thought. He didn't think that either of them could pretend that he hadn't found out about how Lyon felt, or that it didn't make a difference, as much as he might like to. It clearly mattered too much to him to do that, with how long he'd felt that way and how hurt he'd seemed about it. But knowing things couldn't stay the same didn't help him figure out how he wanted things between them to be.

Maybe kissing Lyon again when he wasn't too shocked to think properly would help. If he ended up deciding he didn't like it, well, that would help simplify things, wouldn't it? And either way, at least he wouldn't be stuck wondering about whether or not he would enjoy it. Asking him for permission to kiss him crossed Gray's mind, but he swiftly dismissed the thought. _Lyon_ just sprang that kiss on him, so it would only be fair if he did the same.

As he stepped closer to the silver-haired man, he felt his heart beat faster, probably from nervousness. Lyon raised an eyebrow at him, obviously wondering what he was up to. This close to him, Gray noticed all over again that Lyon was now just a little taller than he was, and the way his face had matured, reminders of the seven years they had lost. As he leaned his face towards the other man's, Gray hesitated for a moment, then quickly closed the distance between their lips.

Though a little surprised by his action initially, Lyon didn't take long to respond by firmly pressing back. It… actually felt _good_ , and he soon found himself getting more into the kiss, tilting his head a little and moving his lips against Lyon's. One of the silver-haired man's hands found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands came to rest on the bare skin of Lyon's shoulders.

A noticeable thump was heard from just outside of the door of the room, causing them to pull away from each other in alarm. After sharing a brief glance, they both moved to the door. Looking outside, they found an unexpected sight.

"…Juvia?"

"…Juvia-chan?"

* * *

While Juvia didn't mind stopping to chat briefly with the other guests she encountered, from the time she stepped into the ballroom she was only looking for one particular person: her beloved Gray-sama. When she finally spotted him, though, she couldn't help frowning a little. He was walking and talking with Lyon, and they appeared to be looking for something. It was strange, they didn't usually seem to spend time together like this.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she had to stifle a gasp. Could Gray be trying to confess his true feelings to Lyon? Her heart burning with a mix of curiosity and jealousy, she started quietly following them, doing her best to blend in with the crowd of party goers without losing sight of them. Eventually, they went into one of the side rooms that lined the ballroom, and Juvia hurried forward to lurk outside the half-open door. She knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but she had to know what was going on between Gray and Lyon!

"…it a joke, a trick, or…?" Gray was asking when she was close enough to hear.

As Juvia listened avidly, Lyon responded, "No, it wasn't a trick or a joke."

"Then why…?" Gray sounded baffled.

She heard a sigh from Lyon. "Why does someone usually kiss another person?"

…Did Lyon just say _kiss_? Lyon had _kissed_ Gray? Then… she'd thought she'd been imagining things when she'd caught a brief glimpse of Lyon kissing Gray when she'd run after them after they left the water park that night. By the time she'd glanced away and then back, Lyon had vanished and Gray had been standing there quietly. Gray _had_ seemed a little odd when she talked to him afterward, but that hadn't been enough to make her believe in what she thought she might have seen.

But now, from what they had said, it looked like they really did kiss then. What did this mean? Had Gray been unable to hold back his feelings for Lyon after having been pressed so intimately against him as they rode down the Love-Love Slider together?! She knew Lyon had feelings for her, but what if he decided to return Gray's affections for him?!? Would… would she have no chance of winning over her Gray-sama's heart, because he would end up together with Lyon-sama?!?!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she pressed a hand to her aching heart. Nothing was certain yet. Lyon might not want Gray. And if he did… Then she'd just have to resign herself to the knowledge that Gray would never love her. Perhaps it had been foolish to hope that someone like him could ever love a woman who had once brought the rain… But she would have to be strong, and wish for his happiness, no matter how much her heart broke at the thought.

Once she had calmed down sufficiently, she went back to paying attention to what they were saying, only to discover that they had gone silent while she'd been distracted. Wondering what was going on, she peeked around the door, only to have to place a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. Gray and Lyon had taken off their coats and shirts at some point and now they were kissing again. Gray even seemed to be enjoying what was happening as Lyon pulled Gray closer to him. Seeing her love perform such an act with another made her heart throb painfully in her chest, and yet…

Face flushed, she turned away and leaned her back against the wall beside the door. Her knees feeling like jelly, she started to slowly slide down the wall until her legs gave out completely and her backside hit the floor with a thump. Juvia didn't even realize that she'd given herself away until she heard them both call her name and looked up to see their surprised faces looking down at her.

"Gray-sama… Lyon-sama…" she murmured as she started to struggle back to her feet. Each of them took one of her hands and helped her up. Turning towards Gray, she looked down at her feet as she said, "I-if Gray-sama has chosen who he wants to be with, then Juvia will respect his choice and stop pursuing him, though she wi-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gray asked, cutting her off.

She blinked at him for a moment, not sure why he seemed confused. "Isn't Gray-sama going to be dating Lyon-sama, now that he's returned Gray-sama's feelings?"

They both just stared at her for a second before Gray burst out with, "I- You- What goes through that head of yours?!"

Juvia turned to look at Lyon, who had a rather puzzled expression on his face. "Juvia-chan, I think you must've misunderstood something." He glanced around them for a moment before continuing, "Why don't we all go back inside while we clear this up?"

The three of them walked back into the room that Gray and Lyon had been using. As Lyon closed the door firmly behind them, it dawned on Juvia that she was now alone in a room with two attractive, shirtless men. A rosy blush rising to her cheeks, she looked away from them shyly. "Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, your clothes…"

A quick, embarrassed scramble for missing shirts and coats later, a faintly blushing Lyon, who was still pulling on his coat, asked, "So, exactly how much of our conversation did you see and hear, Juvia-chan?"

"J-just what Gray-sama and Lyon-sama were saying about having kissed before, and the kiss just now…" she said tentatively, glancing between the two and hoping neither of them got upset about what she'd observed.

"I see," Lyon replied with a nod, his face set in a solemn expression. "Well, the truth of the matter is that I've had feelings for Gray for a while now, and he was the one who didn't return them." Then he quickly added more enthusiastically, "But don't worry, my love for you is still as strong as ever."

Juvia frowned, then asked, "So Lyon-sama likes Gray-sama, and not the other way around?" From how Gray spoke of Lyon, she knew he cared a lot about his fellow student, even if he tried to act like he didn't, so she'd thought Gray had feelings for him, but maybe…

"Yeah," Gray said, grumbling. "I don't why you thought I'd like a guy like him."

Lyon raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Maybe because you enjoyed kissing me?"

Snapping his jaw shut, Gray flushed and looked away from both of them. "That- That was just an experiment."

"Is Gray-sama starting to be swayed by Lyon-sama's feelings? Who would he rather be with, Juvia or Lyon-sama? And would Lyon-sama prefer that Gray return his feelings, or that Juvia does?" she asked, voicing the questions that were now weighing on her mind.

Gray just scowled and stayed facing away, evidently not wishing to answer. After waiting for a moment to see if he would respond, Lyon sighed before turning to Juvia. "I honestly don't know. I didn't expect that there would ever be a possibility that Gray would feel that way about me, so I never considered such a situation. At least, not until now."

"I see." Juvia nodded to herself, then returned her attention back to the other man. "Gray-sama…?"

He ran a hand roughly through his hair before finally replying. "What if I don't wanna be with anyone? I never wanted to get involved in this kinda stuff."

Lyon sighed again, sounding irritated this time. " _You_ were the one who brought the subject up with me. If this sort of thing really didn't matter to you, it wouldn't have bothered you so much that you had to talk to me about it, and you wouldn't keep trying to make sure I don't spend any time alone with Juvia."

His head snapping up, Gray glared at Lyon. "I was just looking out for one of my guildmates."

All that got him was a very skeptical look from Lyon. "Yes, because you've been _so_ concerned about any of the other times your other guildmates hung out with members of other guilds. You know I wouldn't do anything bad to Juvia-chan. At first I thought you were interfering just to get on my nerves, but eventually I realized the truth…"

Gray snorted in response, but the set of his shoulders betrayed underlying tension. "What so-called truth did you come up with?"

"That you feel more affection for Juvia-chan than you like to let on. You got jealous at the thought of her spending time with me, didn't you?"

As a wide-eyed Juvia looked between the two, she caught a flash of what almost looked like panic on Gray's face before he turned away again. "That's…" he started to say, his voice kind of strangled and weak sounding. "Where'd you get such a ridiculous idea?"

Lyon shook his head at him. "Still not willing to admit you care, eh?"

Gray growled out a "Shut up!" at him. She felt her heart beat faster as she couldn't help but wonder if Lyon might be right about Gray's feelings. Juvia knew that he considered her a friend, at least, but she hadn't really thought that he might actually feel more for her than that (yet), no matter the daydreams she sometimes had.

Switching topics, Lyon continued, "In any case, we seem to have gotten ourselves into quite a tangle of feelings, haven't we? I have an idea for how we can try to resolve it."

"Oh?" Juvia asked, curious as to what Lyon had come up with.

"I suggest that each pair of two among us three spend some time alone together, to help us figure out who it is that we really want to be with. To keep things fair, interfering with a date between the other two would be forbidden. Would you be willing to agree to this arrangement?" he asked as he looked between her and Gray.

"But… Juvia already knows who she wants to be with," she said, looking down as she fiddled with her fingers.

"All that I'd be asking of you is a chance to try to win you over," Lyon told her. If your feelings remain the same by the time the agreement ends, I won't bother you further. And you'd have a chance to gain Gray's love for yourself as well."

Turning Lyon's offer over in her head, she had to admit it was tempting. She'd have to let Lyon attempt to woo her, it's true, but he seemed like he'd be pleasant enough company and she didn't think he'd try to do anything untoward to her. She wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better as a friend. And she'd have an opportunity to go on dates with Gray. If they went well, then maybe… "Juvia is willing to participate in this if Gray-sama does."

They both turned to Gray, wondering how he would respond. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before saying, "I don't think I want to take part in this."

Her shoulders drooped, and Lyon frowned at him. "Then will you at least quit interfering with my attempts to date Juvia?"

Gray's answer was swift and firm. "No."

An expression of disbelief crossed Lyon's face, only to be quickly replaced by an angry glare. "So, you're not willing to give Juvia-chan a real chance, but you won't let anyone else date her? Do you expect her to just wait until someday, maybe, you might decide to have an actual relationship with her?"

Gray looked down at his feet, a conflicted expression on his face. "I- It's just…"

His face softening, Lyon reached out and put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "I know you've lost a lot of people. But that doesn't mean bad things will happen to anyone you get close to. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life keeping everyone you could care about at arm's length?" Lyon paused to let his words sink in, then continued, "It's not like we're asking for a long term commitment here, just a chance to see where things go. You could always decide to back out of it later."

Biting his lower lip, Gray took a deep breath and let it out. "I guess it's worth a shot. But if we're going to do this, how're we going to arrange times and places to meet? It wouldn't be a problem for me and Juvia, but having to travel from one guild to another just to plan something with you isn't going to work."

Lyon's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown. "That's a good point. Communication Lacrima would be inconvenient in a few ways for this, but maybe a set of Echo Books could work…"

"Echo Books?" Juvia asked. She couldn't remember any magical item named that, and from the expression on Gray's face he wasn't familiar with them either.

"Oh, sorry, I'd forgotten that those have only been on the market for a few years," Lyon replied. "They're magical books where anything you write in one immediately appears in the other books in the set. There's usually two or three books in a set."

Gray nodded. "That sounds workable."

"We can buy a set before we all leave here tomorrow. So, we're all agreed to this?" Lyon asked.

"Yes," Juvia replied with a nod.

"Yeah," came Gray's somewhat reluctant answer.

"Then we should probably rejoin the rest of the party before anyone else notices that we're missing."

They started to make their way out of the room, but came to a halt when Lyon abruptly said, "Hold on a moment." Gray and Juvia both turned back towards Lyon, their gazes inquisitive as he continued. "Let's keep… _this_ … quiet until we have things figured out. My guild's master isn't fond of inter-Guild relationships, and if the tabloids find out about our arrangement they'll make a huge fuss over it, particularly since Fairy Tail's popularity will be skyrocketing after your victory in the Games."

Gray groaned and pressed a hand to his face. "Ugh, you're right. There was this one time that they published a ridiculous rumor about me and Mira being a couple… They'll be bad enough as it is without us giving them more to work with. And while our guildmates mean well, I'd rather not have them sticking their noses into this. Knowing them, they might start up a betting pool for who'll end up with who or something."

Juvia, who'd twitched at the suggestion of another woman being together with her Gray-sama (his dismissal of the idea as ridiculous was heartening, though), found herself nodding in agreement. She loved their guild, but they could be a little overbearing at times. "So we shouldn't tell anyone that we're dating?"

Lyon answered, "We don't have to keep it completely secret, just… try not to let the news spread too far."

Once it was clear that everyone was on the same page, they finally left, returning to the party.


End file.
